Stiles and Malia
The relationship between Human Stiles Stilinski and Werecoyote Malia Tate Their relationship first started in Season 3, when, in Anchors, Sheriff Stilinski told Stiles about one of his cold cases, which occurred eight years previously when then-eight-year-old Malia Tate, her mother, and her sister were in a car accident and then supposedly mauled by a coyote. Stiles became very interested in the case and brought in his best friend Scott McCall and the rest of the McCall Pack to help investigate the case, eventually learning that Malia was actually a werecoyote who shifted out of stress for the first time on the full moon when the car accident occurred, accidentally killed her family, and then stayed in coyote form for the next eight years. Stiles assisted Sheriff Stilinski in returning Malia home to her father, Henry Tate, but they did not see each other again until Echo House, when Stiles was admitted to Eichen House and learned that Malia, too, was a patient there. In Season 4, Stiles and Malia got closer after Malia joined the McCall Pack, with Stiles and the rest of the pack helping Malia reintegrate into human life and shed some of her more animalistic traits. Their friendship became closer until it eventually grew into a romantic relationship, and it became clear that they care about each other deeply when they constantly put themselves into danger while protecting each other against human and supernatural threats. Though they were temporarily estranged after Malia learned that Stiles and the rest of the pack hid the fact that Peter Hale was her biological father, but they ultimately made up after Stiles apologized to her, rekindling their relationship. In Season 5A, Stiles and Malia's relationship continued to be strong until they both began keeping important secrets from each other; in Stiles' case, it was the fact that he had killed Donovan Donati in self-defense, and in Malia's, it was that she intended to kill her biological mother, the assassin known as the Desert Wolf. Though Malia offered Stiles her support regarding Donovan's death, Stiles was unable to handle it, which ultimately led to a break-up at the end of this half of the season, which continued through Season 5B, though the platonic friendship aspect of their relationship did repair itself, and it was still abundantly clear that they cared about each other when they both threw themselves at the Desert Wolf to protect the other. they both keep infromation for each other and start growing apart. Stiles and Malia are also known as Stalia by fans Throughout Teen Wolf |-|Season 3B= When helping Sheriff Stilinski solve a cold case in which a Mother and Two girls were involved in a car accident on a full moon Scott and Stiles soon discovered that Malia (one of te griis) living fully transformed as a coyote. (Anchors) When Stiles takes Malia sisters doll from the car wreck Malia becomes angry and she track him down to the high school where she then attacks Kira, later Scott tracks Malia down near the car wreck and roared at her to shifted her back into a human. (More Bad Than Good) Maila was committed to Eichen House Malia is angry at Scott and him for turning her back to human, Malia makes a deal with Stiles and help him get into the basement of Eichen House. When in the basement the pair kiss and sleep together, They are soon attacked and Stiles gives up his fight with the Nogitsune to save her. (Echo House) Malia is teached by Scott and Stiles how to get claws, later she joins Beacon Hills High School. (The Divine Move) |-|Season 4= Malia goes to Mexico with Stiles, Kira, Lydia and Scott looking for Derek Hale who has been kidnapped. Stiles keeps asking if Malia can hear Scott when he is in dangour. She says she can’t because there is too much noise, too many voices. He tries to calm her down telling her that she “practiced this with Scott before.” He urges her to focus and to concentrate but instead she leans in and begins kissing him. When they break, her eyes are glowing blue and she is focused on Scott voice. Later, Stiles works to fix his jeep while Malia begins to sense they are not alone. Malia sees it and takes off in pursuit as does Kira. They meet up in dark and both sense that they are chasing something “big and fast” and cuts deep. Malia has been injured. They hear the Jeep start up and run back. Stiles chastises Malia for running away. He says he thought she was just leaving them. Malia says she would never leave Stiles – ever. She says she would leave Lydia and Kira but never Stiles. Which Stiles says is “progress” over Malia’s ingrained coyote instincts. (The Dark Moon) Maila has been sneaking into Stiles' room at night, Stiles confirmed to Scott that he and Malia are dating. (117) Malia has been having struggles with math. But because of Stiles' support she follows math classes. Later, Malia watch Stiles playing lacrosse. At Stiles house, he and Malia are studying math. Malia gives up, slams the book shut, jumps on top of Stiles and starts kissing him. Stiles insists they get back to study – then they can “go back to that, lots of that” . At his questioning, Malia explains her highlighter system. Green is for the things she understands. Yellow is for “I’m working on it.” Red means “I have no clue.” She says she’s mostly using red. Stiles realizes this is the same system he uses with colored string in his detective work (see Galvanize). He smiles at the thought and kisses her. Malia says she doesn’t get how math is so hard for her but easy for the rest of them. Stiles says it’s because they use Lydia’s notes. Malia says her notes make no sense and when Stiles looks through the notebook he realizes Lydia didn’t write out math at all. It looks like gibberish but is actually similar to the computer code we saw The Mute looking at earlier in the show. (Muted) Malia has been using the basement at Lydia's Lake House to restrain herself on the full moon she soon gains control with the help of Stiles. Stiles reaches down and unlocks Malia’s chains. She jumps to attack him but almost instantly returns to fully human form. They embrace. (The Benefactor (Episode)) Malia is infected and goes blind briefly before being cured. In the vault, Malia lays in Stiles arms. Stiles goes on to discuss how the bonds were just gathering dust down there and points out how many problems the money could solve for everyone. Scott says they need to tell Malia the truth about Peter being her father. Stiles balks and points out that Peter’s name is not on the list. This makes him “either incredibly lucky or The Benefactor.” He says if Malia finds out about him she is gone and that is probably what Peter is counting on. Stiles explains to Malia that he is leaving them. He gives her his jacket. He promises that he’s coming back because he’d never leave her behind. He kisses her forehead and she smiles. At the end, Stiles rushes to Malia, but she is cold and removes his hand from her shoulder. She walks away from him, out of the vault, without saying a word. Stiles realizes that she saw her name listed as “Malia Hale” on the Dead Pool list. (Weaponized) Malia is in the Hale Vault she breaks into Peter's safe to find her adoption. After talking to Peter She starts to believe that she may be a killer like her real father. She blames herself to Stiles. (Time of Death) Malia tells Scott about her conversations with Peter. She also says that she won't talk about Stiles. (Perishable) Malia visit Stiles at the hospital. After they made up, they work together to shut down the dead pool. (Monstrous) Malia tries to wake Stiles up. He promised that he will give her a lift to school so she can study for math. She also says that she will watch the big lacrosse game that night and he better not suck. Later, she and Sheriff watch Stiles playing lacrosse. (A Promise to the Dead) Malia and Stiles ride to Mexico. Together, they saved Scott and Kira and fight against Peter. (Smoke and Mirrors) |-|Book 1= Trivia *Dylan O'Brien has said that he think Stiles and Malia are the new Ross and Rachel. *Stiles and Malia were both each other's first significant other. Category:Relationships Category:Romantic Relationships Category:Inter-Pack Relationships Category:Friendships